


A Song for the Souls of Mandos

by FingolfinSilme



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Fear, Mandos, Moon, Noldor - Freeform, Poetry, Sea, Valar - Freeform, Waves, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingolfinSilme/pseuds/FingolfinSilme
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Song for the Souls of Mandos

We tread along the path,  
The Sea below roaring,  
Bathed in the light of the Elenath,  
Like jewels in the waters shimmering.

We ascend white trees, visit deep caverns,  
The ground in between convoluted like a serpent.  
All the eyes of the Gods look down at us,  
In memory of all whom by the fires of Angband burnt.

We soar gently to the Moon,  
Step by step into the night,  
Reaching for our people's heirloom,  
The glorious stars on the banner of light.


End file.
